


First Time

by cHarley_Quinn



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Ichijouji Ken, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya As A Sidepairing, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Has A Low Self Esteem, No Beta read we die like men, Not Epilogue Compliant, Older Characters, Panic Attacks, Please tell me if I forgot to tag something, The Coming Out Scene Has A Happy Ending, They Are Both 18 Years Old In This Fic, supportive boyfriends, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHarley_Quinn/pseuds/cHarley_Quinn
Summary: 5 times Daisuke and Ken got interrupted before their first time + 1 time they didn't.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuke and Ken are about to have their first time and it's also my first time writing sex this explicit. So if there's anything wrong, please just tell me. 
> 
> The Panic Attack will be in the 4th scene.

**1.**

"Good morning, sunshine." Daisuke smiled with pleasure as Ken slowly opened his eyes. Ken in his arms, still half asleep and thus completely relaxed as if nothing could bother him, was definitely a sight Daisuke loved more than anything else.

"Hmm," Ken muttered, burying his face on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke pressed him closer and gently stroked his back.

When Ken suddenly started to kiss his neck, Daisuke inhaled sharply. Ken's kisses were soft and light as a feather at first, but soon he sucked greedily on Daisuke's skin, nibbled softly and Daisuke felt a certain part of his body moving.

"K-Ken?" he groaned. "What exactly are you doing?"

"It's called a hickey," his boyfriend murmured, then left Daisuke to look at his 'work of art'. Daisuke wondered how clearly it was visible and how well he could cover it up afterwards.

"Gorgeous," Ken decided, then rubbed his eyes. Daisuke laughed slightly and pulled Ken towards him so that he was now lying completely on top of him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and kissed Ken after every word.

"Have I ever slept badly when I spent the night with you?" Ken replied and then deepened the kiss.

Daisuke moaned slightly as Ken rubbed against him. Fuck, if he wasn't careful, he would definitely get hard.

"Hngh... Ken, if you don't stop, then..." he begged, whimpering.

"What then, Dai-chan?," he asked teasingly and his hands slid under Daisuke's pyjama top, but remained lying calmly on his stomach.

Just above Daisuke's waistband.

Ken looked at him questioningly.

"Daisuke, can I sleep with you?" he muttered and looked at him nervously.

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise. They had been dating for nearly a month now, but apart from wildly kissing, neither had had any other experiences at all.

And now Ken had asked him that very question.

Ken looked at him thoughtfully and then bent over to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"It's all right, Daisuke," he whispered and laid his head on Daisuke's left chest. "I didn't mean to pressure you."

Daisuke started giggling. How could Ken even think he'd pressure him to do something? Besides, it was Daisuke who was worried he was moving too fast.

Ken frowned in confusion.

"Ken, my darling, you would never pressure me to do anything," Daisuke hurried to say and held him close. He smiled because Ken could hear his heartbeat where he lay. "Are you sure you want to? Seriously, we can wait."

"Daisuke, I love you," Ken declared, and Daisuke's heart stopped briefly. He loved it when Ken said those three little words to him. "And I want to sleep with you. There's no one else I want my first time with."

Daisuke sighed. If he was honest, he wanted to experience it with Ken as well.

But there were so many things he could do wrong.

"Ken," he whispered his boyfriend's name and stroked through his black hair with one hand. How exactly did he manage to make it always feel as soft as silk? "I don't want to hurt you."

Ken looked up at him, his gaze confused. "Daisuke, you could never hurt me."

He reached out to kiss him on the mouth.

"Daisuke, I'm hungry!"

The two young men interrupted their kiss as Chibimon's voice echoed through the darkness of the room and a short time later, the Digimon was jumping up and down on Daisuke's bed.

"Good, you're awake," it noted with satisfaction. "You can make me something to eat."

Daisuke shot the blood into his face and he gave Ken a look who looked just as embarrassed. They had both completely forgotten that they weren't alone.

Ken returned his gaze and shortly after that they both burst out laughing.

"Gee," Chibimon grumbled. "I'm starving, so what are you laughing about?”

**2.**

Next to him, Daisuke stretched out his arm and pulled Ken towards him as the music in the film suddenly got louder and the camera pointed right at the serial killer whose bloodied face appeared on the screen.

Ken screamed in panic, almost as loud as the main character and buried his face in Daisuke's chest. Stupid Daisuke and his stupid preference for horror movies.

Daisuke pressed him closer, using his arm to cover Ken's ear and the sound from the TV was muffled.

"Is that better?" Daisuke whispered. "We can turn off the film if it's too bad."

Ken sighed. He had only agreed to the film because he knew exactly how much Daisuke had been looking forward to the DVD. And somehow there was definitely something comforting about being held like that.

"It's okay", he decided quietly and put one leg over Daisuke's lap so that he half sat on it. He would probably complain of back pain in the morning, but he didn't care about that right now.

"All right." Daisuke turned his attention back to the TV and at the same time ran his fingers over Ken's back. Relaxed, Ken closed his eyes and concentrated on the gentle beating of Daisuke's heart. Soon he had almost completely blanked out the film.

"Ken-chan?"

He looked up when Daisuke spoke to him. The TV showed the final credits, apparently the movie was over.

"Did you sleep?" Daisuke asked curiously and pulled him onto his lap.

Ken shook his head and looked closely at his boyfriend. The top buttons of his pyjama top were open and the hickey from a few days ago was still easily visible. Ken blushed as he thought about the conversation.

He had wanted Daisuke so much that he hadn't even thought that their two Digimon were still present. Technically, they were now, too, but at least they were in Daisuke's room, fast asleep. Daisuke's parents had gone out and Jun stayed with her boyfriend. So they were alone.

"Daisuke, about what I said to you the other day," Ken hesitantly began. "I meant it seriously."

Daisuke looked at him in question. Well, maybe it was better if Ken showed him what he was getting at.

So he leaned over to him, kissed him longingly and at the same time put his hands under Daisuke's top. And oh, how wonderful Daisuke's skin felt, he could touch him for hours.

"Dai-chan," Ken whispered and rubbed himself against him, eliciting a moan from Daisuke.

He kissed him again, nibbled his lower lip tenderly and slowly opened the remaining buttons of Daisuke's top.

"Ken..." Daisuke's voice was hoarse and Ken could feel him getting hard. He was no different.

Ken had reached the last button and he frantically pushed the disturbing fabric from Daisuke's upper body.

"Ken, wait..." Daisuke's hand wrapped around his wrist and Ken paused in his movement.

He looked at Daisuke with concern. Was he going too far?

"Ken, are you sure?" Daisuke's eyes looked up to him, fearful yet longing. Ken brought Daisuke's hand to his mouth, kissing his fingertips gently.

"Of course I am," Ken told him. Daisuke lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Ken asked and slipped back a bit.

Daisuke glanced at him and then sighed. "You know, sometimes I hate you for being able to read me so well."

Ken grinned and then put one hand on Daisuke's cheek, looking at him expectantly.

"What... Daisuke took a deep breath. "What if you regret sleeping with me? What if I'm bad?"

"Dai-chan..." Ken leaned over to him, kissed him gently at the corner of his mouth. "Don't even think like that. I want you and I want you alone. Just the way you are. That's what makes you perfect."

Daisuke looked at him questioningly and Ken knew that he was still not convinced.

No matter how bad things got, Ken would never regret it. He wouldn't leave Daisuke because the sex would be bad. He never wanted to leave him at all.

His fingertips glided gently over Daisuke's naked torso. What could he do to prove to Daisuke how serious he was?

"Daisuke, look at me," Ken demanded and Daisuke lifted his gaze questioningly, looking at him with his brown eyes nervously but full of love.

He reached for Daisuke's hand, put it over his own heart. "Do you honestly think it would beat so fast if I didn't want this...if I didn't want you? I'm as nervous as you are, so let's make mistakes together. I don't want it to be perfect. I want to experience it with you."

The corners of Daisuke's mouth lifted up into a smile and he pulled Ken towards him, pressing their lips together. Moaning, Daisuke's hand moved to Ken's back and then deeper until it grabbed his ass.

Then suddenly the front door slammed shut. In panic, Daisuke let go of him and Ken wanted to climb down from him - neither of them had told their parents about their relationship yet - but instead, Jun came into the living room.

"Aha!" she cried enthusiastically. "I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked, while Ken wished to disappear into the ground.

"None of your business," his sister replied snippily and then hurried to her room. Both flinched as she slammed the door loudly.

"Trouble in paradise, it seems," Daisuke said annoyed and then gave Ken an apologetic look.

"Dai, she saw us." Ken nervously gnawed on his fingernails. He disliked the fact that Daisuke's sister, of all people, now knew about their relationship.

"Yes, I know." Even if Ken did not look at him, he knew that his boyfriend was rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Don't worry about it. She already knows I'm bi and she's not gonna tell anyone about us."

Ken nervously swallowed. He hadn't talked to his parents about it yet and even if Jun knew about Daisuke's sexuality, it still felt weird.

He would definitely avoid her for the next few weeks.

**3.**

Actually, Ken and he had met to study.

The end of their school days was approaching and Daisuke needed a good school certificate. A good school certificate was necessary so that Daisuke could apply to the highly renowned cooking schools in Tokyo. And for this he now spent every spare minute together with Ken and studied, studied, studied for the last class tests. Sometimes Daisuke wondered how Ken put up with him explaining things to him again and again. But no matter how often he didn't understand something, Ken explained it to him again and again. Daisuke loved him so much. After all, it was Ken who had persuaded him to apply to these schools. Ken believed he could do it. And that's why he wanted to do it. Ken made him want to give everything.

But damn it, why did his boyfriend have to be so incredibly handsome? Ken brooded over the chemistry book, the end of his pen stuck between his lips. He had slightly wrinkled his eyebrows, as he always did when he was concentrating on one thing.

Sometimes Daisuke wondered how he had earned Ken. The memory of their conversation a few days ago came back. Ken had looked at him so seriously when he had explained that he would never regret sleeping with Daisuke. Ken's heartbeat that had been beating as fast as Daisuke's with excitement. And his look, so full of love only for Daisuke.

If Jun hadn't shown up, he definitely would've had sex with Ken. But neither of them wanted to have sex, knowing that Jun was awake and would definitely notice. So they turned off the TV, did the dishes and then went to bed. Sleeping and nothing more.

But now they were at home with Ken. Neither of his parents were there and their Digimon stayed with Iori so they wouldn't disturb them studying. So it was the perfect opportunity.

"Ken?" Daisuke slid his chair closer to his boyfriend.

"Do you need help with something?" Ken asked, putting the pen aside.

"Don't you think we deserve a break?", Daisuke suggested.

Ken took a look at his watch and then raised an eyebrow.

"We only had a break ten minutes ago," he said, and then turned his attention back to the book in front of him.

Daisuke sighed. Ken was right, their last break wasn't that long ago. Maybe he should wait a little longer.

He took another look at Ken. Ken, whose tongue just peeked out between his lips and Daisuke couldn't help but imagine what that tongue would do to him.

"Ken-chan," he tried again and put one hand on Ken's thigh, leaning against him to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Daisuke whispered into his ear, hoping that his words sounded as seductive as he thought they would. Ken tensed slightly, but otherwise made no effort to react in any way. Instead, he slowly continued writing.

So Daisuke let his hand move up carefully. Ken swallowed nervously and his writing started to get a little sloppy. Daisuke grinned triumphantly. So it definitely had an effect on Ken.

"You know, we're alone right now," he reminded Ken, nibbling on his earlobe. Ken inhaled sharply and slid back and forth in his chair.

"Dai, you're here to study," Ken said and pulled Daisuke's hand off his leg.

But how could he think about studying when his boyfriend was so cute?

So Daisuke put his hand on Ken's thigh again.

"We're alone for the next few hours. Shouldn't we seize the opportunity?" he asked decidedly.

"We are alone for the next few hours. Shouldn't we take advantage of the opportunity?", he asked decidedly.

Ken didn't react immediately and Daisuke knew that his boyfriend was now seriously considering his suggestion.

Then Ken turned to the side so he could look at Daisuke. Daisuke nervously swallowed when he noticed the bulge on Ken's tight pants and then greedily licked his lips.

"Are you sure you don't need help with that?" Daisuke stroked his fingers gently over Ken's bulge, causing his boyfriend to moan slightly.

"Dai-chan, you're supposed to study," Ken started again, but his quick breath, his slightly opened eyes told Daisuke that his actions were successful.

"We can study later," he murmured and let his fingers stroke the inside of Ken's thigh.

Ken took a deep breath and then moved Daisuke's hand off of him.

"I have to go to the toilet," he slowly explained. "Then we can continue."

Daisuke swallowed nervously and looked at the bathroom door. For a moment nothing could be heard, then suddenly the sound of water rushed up.

Daisuke frowned and bent towards the bath. Ken had turned on the shower. But what for?

It wasn’t long before Ken stepped out of the bathroom again.

"Shall we continue?" he asked innocently and then sat down at the table opposite Daisuke.

Daisuke lowered his jaw. "Did you take a cold shower just to get rid of your boner?"

Ken nodded and then bent over the table to pull his own things towards him.

"I told you we'd continue right away," he calmly explained. "Did you seriously think I meant anything other than studying?"

"Yes, but..." Daisuke didn't know what to say. "I thought you'd like to..."

"Daisuke", Ken interrupted him sharply. "Of course I want you. But I also want you to pass your exams and get a good high school diploma. You're here to study and until you get your degree, the subject of sex is off the table. Do you understand?"

Daisuke swallowed nervously. Ken's commanding tone was damn hot, but he also knew his boyfriend wouldn't accept any complaints.

Sighing, he opened his book again.

**4.**

Only Daisuke would come up with the idea to play soccer on a pitch soaked by the rain and then let the whole thing end in a mud fight within a very short time. And this only because he was offended that he had slipped on the wet grass and fell with his face into a mud puddle.

Ken had made the mistake of standing next to him. No wonder he had mud on his face a short time later himself.

And soon the two threw mud and earth at each other, giggling. Only when Ken noticed the darkening sky above them did he stop their game and together they hurried home to Ken.

"Seems like no one's home," Daisuke said after a quick glance into the living room. And indeed, the Ichijouji's apartment was empty.

"Wanna take a shower?" Ken suggested to him. Daisuke was completely covered in mud from top to bottom.

"Will you shower with me?" he asked with a grin and reached out to him. Ken pushed him away.

"You're dirty," he said. "Go take a shower and then you can kiss me."

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at him, then hurried into the shower anyway. After he finished, he came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

Ken swallowed when he saw Daisuke standing half naked in front of him. Why did his boyfriend have to be so good-looking? A single drop of water ran over Daisuke's shoulder and Ken's eyes followed the drop on its way over Daisuke's chest, over his stomach, until it disappeared in the towel. What would he give to be that drop of water?

"You like the view?" Daisuke looked at him teasingly and Ken blushed.

"Always," he replied and bent over to kiss Daisuke. But this time it was Daisuke who pushed him away.

"You're dirty," he explained at Ken's astonished look. "Go take a shower, then you may kiss me."

"Are you actually using my own words against me right now?" Ken grinned and shook his head before he stepped into the bathroom. Before he jumped into the shower himself, he threw his and Daisuke's dirty clothes into the washing machine.

Though Ken liked to take long showers, this time he hurried up.When he stepped out of the bathroom, Daisuke was leaning against the wall opposite, having exchanged the towel for one of Ken's boxer shorts.

Somehow it was definitely sexy when his boyfriend was wearing Ken's clothes.

Especially when there weren't that many clothes.

"Hey!", Daisuke greeted him and before Ken could reply, Daisuke had already pressed their mouths together. His kiss wild and demanding.

Ken moaned loudly as Daisuke's hands slid across his back and then grabbed his butt firmly. Damn, that felt good. Daisuke rubbed against him and through the thin cloth Ken could clearly feel his penis.

"Ken?"

Startled, the two jumped apart and looked along the corridor towards the door. Mrs. Ichijouji stood there, a shopping bag in one hand and the other on the door handle.

Stunned, she looked back and forth between the two.

" Mrs Ichijouji, I... we can explain," Daisuke started nervously. But what could he explain? She had seen him stick his tongue down her son's throat. There was no excuse that could explain it.

Before his mother could say anything, Ken turned on his heel and hurried into his room, slamming the door behind him.

_She knew._

Sobbing, Ken fell to his knees, clutching his upper body. His heart was beating wildly and he was writhing in agony. Why did it feel like his chest was being crushed?

_She knew._

He had no idea what his parents thought about homosexuality. Whenever he had wanted to bring up the subject, that one little voice in the back of his head had come up and asked him, what if they hated him?

_She knew._

But now his mother knew and he couldn't undo it and for sure she would kick him out or worse and he ...

"Ken, look at me." Suddenly there were warm hands stroking his arms up and down again. "Ken, breathe with me, okay?"

But he couldn't breathe. His whole body was shivering and he was hardly able to grasp a clear thought.

"Ken, it's okay," the voice kept talking to him and he realized it was Daisuke talking to him. Daisuke who had kissed him and his mother had seen it.

His mother knew about him and Daisuke. How could anything be okay?

"Ken, take a deep breath in through the nose, then exhale slowly through the mouth in puffs. Come on, I know you can do it," Daisuke continued to talk to him and held him. "I'm here for you, I'm here for you."

Daisuke continued to gently stroke his back and kept talking to him.

Ken didn't know how much time had passed, how long Daisuke talked to him and stroked his back. But the calm voice of his boyfriend, the constant touch to remind him that he was with him, finally helped Ken.

"Daisuke, she knows." Crying, Ken looked at his boyfriend when there was a knock at the door.

"Daisuke-san? If Ken is better, please come into the living room," his mother shouted to them from outside. Ken nervously swallowed. She didn't sound angry, rather sad.

He would prefer to hide in his room forever.

"I can talk to her alone," Daisuke said and then got up to help himself to Ken's wardrobe. Normally Ken loved the sight of Daisuke in his clothes. They were two sizes too big for him.

No, it wouldn't do any good. He had to face his mother.

"It's okay," he murmured and slowly got up. Somehow Ken managed to get dressed and together they went into the living room. His mother was pouring tea into one of three cups. Next to it was a bowl of biscuits.

When she noticed the two of them, she put the pot down and rushed to them.

" Mama, I..." Ken started out slowly, unsure what to say. But he couldn't get any further when his mother suddenly embraced him.

Ken was tense. He'd expected everything, a slap in the face, a scream, for her to throw him out, but not this.

And instead, she now held him tight and her sweet perfume, which he had given her himself for Christmas, rose up his nose.

Finally she let go of him and looked at him lovingly, stroking his hair gently.

"My darling, Papa and I will always love you," she slowly explained. "And if you and Daisuke are happy with each other, so are we. No matter who you love."

**5.**

Since Daisuke and Ken had been caught by Mrs. Ichijouji making out, neither of them had mentioned the subject of sex for several days.

Daisuke was relieved, if not to say overjoyed, that Ken's mother had taken their relationship so positively. It had been a shock for him when she suddenly stood in the hallway. For a moment, Daisuke had thought about pretending that they had both been drinking. But the plan had failed when Ken burst into his room. Daisuke knew that Ken was about to have a panic attack and at that moment he didn't care about anything else, he just wanted to help Ken through this.

Nevertheless, he had turned to Mrs. Ichijouji first. He wanted to say something, anything at all, but before he could find the right words, she had pointed in Ken's direction.

"Go ahead!" were her only words, and that was all Daisuke needed before he hurried into Ken's room.

But Daisuke admittedly hadn't expected her to tell them that she accepted their relationship.

Daisuke was happy for Ken that things had gone so well. Mrs. Ichijouji promised that she would keep it a secret from her husband and she wouldn't tell the Motomiyas either if she came across them.

Daisuke didn't know how to tell his parents. Or if he should tell them at all. His relationship with them had never really been the best. To them, he was the stupid son who couldn't do anything anyway. Being bisexual would probably just be another item on the list of how he had disappointed his parents. Maybe it was better if he didn't tell them at all.

It's been two weeks. Daisuke had decided to wait until Ken made the first move.

And if Ken needed time, he would wait. Besides, they both had other things on their mind. Today was finally their last day of school. Daisuke had sent his application to several cooking schools but hadn't received an answer yet.

"Daisuke, where exactly are you with your thoughts?" Daisuke looked up in surprise. Hikari waved a hand in front of his face, apparently she had been trying to talk to him the whole time.

"Is something wrong, Hikari-chan?" he asked.

"Just leave him there, Hikari-chan," Takeru shouted to them. He stood a good distance away from them and held the door to the school building open.

"Daisuke, the school bell rang. Our closing ceremony is about to begin," Hikari said, ignoring her friend.

Daisuke looked at her perplexed. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed anything.

"Coming," he replied and followed his friends.

Right, the closing ceremony. Somehow Daisuke couldn't quite believe it was really the last day of school. No more spending the breaks together with Hikari, Takeru, and Iori, no more soccer practice after class or rushing to the train station as fast as possible to meet Ken.

Hikari would move to Miyako in the USA, where she had been studying something with computers for a year. Hikari herself wanted to become a photographer.

And Takeru ... Daisuke looked at the back of his friend's head and wondered what exactly Takeru was up to after school. All he knew was that Takeru wanted to move to Kyoto.

They would all go their separate ways.

The closing ceremony took place, Daisuke received his school certificate, which was better than he had dreamed of, and finally he left the school building together with Hikari and Takeru.

"Uh la la!" Takeru pushed Daisuke in the side with his elbow. "Daisuke-kun, your sweetheart is waiting for you."

Surprised, Daisuke looked ahead and indeed, Ken stood at the school entrance. Beaming with joy, Daisuke hurried down the steps and threw himself into Ken's arms.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered, his arms around Ken's hip.

"I rushed here right after the ceremony to see you," Ken explained with a smile and then bent over.

"My parents are away until tomorrow," he whispered into his ear. "So we have the flat to ourselves."

Daisuke gasped for breath. Did that mean... ?

He looked at Ken questioningly and the latter nodded hardly noticeably.

Grinning broadly, Daisuke turned back to Hikari and Takeru.

"So what are you planning for tonight?", Daisuke asked curiously, one arm around Ken's hip.

Hikari and Takeru looked at him in astonishment.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Takeru finally asked. "Seriously, Daisuke. You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached."

"Our movie night, Daisuke," Hikari reminded him. "You were the one who suggested we could celebrate our graduation this way."

Daisuke swallowed when the memory came back. He had really suggested it. Seeking help he looked at Ken.

"That's pretty convenient," said Ken. "My parents aren't home, so we can go to my place."

Daisuke stared stunned at his friend. He knew that Ken possessed the crest of kindness, but that was really too much of a good thing. Hadn't he just told him that he wanted to sleep with him today and now this?

Ken seemed to have noticed Daisuke staring at him.

"Later," he whispered to him and Daisuke sighed in relief. Surely the evening wouldn't last too long and afterwards they could do whatever they wanted.

But the later didn't work out because during the third movie - a musical movie that Hikari had chosen - Ken let himself fall on Daisuke's lap and fell asleep within minutes.

**+1**

Ken was sitting in his room reading when the doorbell rang.

He stood up in surprise. It was Friday afternoon. His parents had gone to Osaka for the weekend. Ken stayed in Tokyo because he wanted to check out some student apartments together with Daisuke. So who could that be?

The person in front of the apartment door banged manically on the bell button.

"Wait," he shouted and hurried down the hall to open the door.

"Hey!" Daisuke stood before him. One hand clasped his side, the other hovered just before the bell. He was breathing heavily. "Can I come in?"

"Daisuke?" Ken stepped aside so Daisuke could enter. Did he run all the way from the station?

"The letter's here!" Daisuke's hands shook as he pulled the white envelope out of his pocket.

"So? What does it say?"

"I don't know."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. "Didn't you open it?"

Daisuke slipped out of his shoes and walked slowly into Ken's room, Ken following him.

They stood in the middle of Ken's room, Daisuke looked nervously at the thick envelope, twisting it several times in his hands.

"What if they refuse me?" he finally expressed his fears and looked up. Tears were in his eyes.

"Oh, Dai-chan!" Ken held him close. "They definitely did not reject you. You're far too good a cook, and your diploma was so good. They would be completely ignorant if they rejected you."

Daisuke put on a light smile. "Can you read the letter?" he asked slowly and gave the envelope to Ken.

"Are you sure, Dai?" Ken put a hand to his cheek.

"Yes. And if they refuse me, flush the letter down the toilet," Daisuke asked him. Worried, Ken frowned. He hated it when Daisuke spoke so badly of himself.

Nevertheless he slowly opened the envelope and then unfolded the paper. The letter consisted of several pages of thick paper. Surely a rejection would not be several pages long.

Quickly, Ken's eyes flitted across the kanji and a smile spread across his face. He had known it after all.

"Daisuke." Ken put the letter aside and then stepped towards his boyfriend, taking his face in both hands.

Chocolate brown eyes looked at him nervously and he bent over to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Is this your way of telling me I failed?" Daisuke murmured into the kiss.

"This is my way of telling you how much I love you and that I knew you would make it," Ken replied and kept kissing those incredibly sweet lips.

"Wait, really?" Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course." Ken gently massaged Daisuke's shoulders, causing him to moan slightly.

Frightened, he paused. They were alone for the next few hours. Their Digimon were in the Digiworld.

It would be the perfect opportunity.

"Ken, where are your parents?" Daisuke asked curiously and looked at him with half-open eyes. He seemed to have had the same thought.

"Osaka," Ken replied softly. Daisuke swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bouncing up and down. Ken couldn't avert his eyes.

"Do you want to...?" Daisuke looked at him questioningly, his fingers playing nervously with the top button of the shirt Ken was wearing.

"Yes...", he said and the next moment Daisuke's lips pressed against his and hands fumbled impatiently with his shirt, opening it button by button.

Ken took a few steps towards the bed, which was really difficult with Daisuke, who had opened the last button by now and was now pulling the shirt off his body to touch every free inch with his hands, stroking and kissing him further as if his life depended on it.

"Someone's very eager," Ken whispered in Daisuke's ear and then interlocked his fingers with the waistband of Daisuke's T-shirt. Questioningly he looked at him, Daisuke nodded and Ken had already taken off his top.

"Says the right person", Daisuke muttered giggling and Ken gasped for breath as his mouth suddenly moved deeper and then Daisuke's tongue suddenly licked over his nipple. Damn, that felt good.

"Shit, Dai-chan, keep going, please, keep going," he pleaded and buried his hands in Daisuke's hair, scratching his scalp slightly.

"Didn't intend to stop," Daisuke murmured and stroked Ken's other nipple with his thumb. "Condom? Lube?"

It took Ken a few seconds before he remembered where he had put the stuff.

"Desk, top drawer."

"Perfect!" Daisuke stood up again, gave him a short kiss on the mouth and then stepped to the desk.

Ken leaned heavily breathing against the ladder of his loft bed and let his gaze slide over the back of his friend.

Beautiful. And he was about to have sex with him.

"Uh, Ken?" Daisuke looked over his shoulder. " I found condoms, but no lube."

"Can't be," Ken replied shaking his head. "I was using it last night and..."

_Oh._

His eyes fell to the paper bucket that contained the empty bottle of lube. Right, he'd emptied it.

"I hope you were thinking of me", Daisuke smiled and came back to him.

Ken bit his lower lip and stared at the bulge that had formed in Daisuke's trousers. Of course he had thought about Daisuke.

"So what do we do now?", Ken asked. He wanted to have sex with Daisuke so much, but without lube, that wouldn't happen at all.

"Continue?" Daisuke suggested and let his fingers slide gently across Ken's chest. "Fine, we can't have anal sex now, but sex is so much more than just intercourse. Ken, I want you to feel good. Can I give you a blowjob?"

Daisuke's direct question caused blood to rush into Ken's face and deeper parts of his body. That was definitely something he wanted.

"Please, Dai-chan," he whispered and that was all Daisuke needed to undo Ken's pants button and zipper and then pull down his pants and underwear. Ken stepped out of his pants and carelessly kicked them into the corner.

"Beautiful." Daisuke's eyes wandered greedily over Ken's naked body, absorbing every fibre. He stepped up to him, his hands sliding across Ken's back, massaging his ass. "You're beautiful, Ken."

Ken blushed and he pulled Daisuke to him, pressed a longing kiss on his mouth. Daisuke moaned into the kiss and his hand slid forward over Ken's hip and finally closed around his penis, stroking his shaft.

Ken interrupted the kiss and moaned loudly. A bit too loud maybe, because Daisuke paused in his movement, looking at him in surprise.

"Wow. Somebody's pretty loud."

"Sorry, Daisuke." Ken lowered his eyes. He had touched himself down there so many times and had never been so loud. But this time it was Daisuke.

Daisuke, who suddenly put two fingers under Ken's chin and gently but surely pushed it up.

"I like it," he said calmly. "You're usually so calm and knowing that it's me who makes you scream like this makes me incredibly happy. Please don't stop, Ken."

Ken swallowed nervously and then nodded slowly. Daisuke moistened his lips and then knelt down, covering his thighs with kisses.

"Dai-chan, wait a moment," Ken asked him as his gaze fell on the condom wrapper that Daisuke had carelessly dropped to the ground. " Don't forget the condom."

Daisuke looked up at him and just the sight of Daisuke kneeling in front of him with reddened cheeks, slightly opened mouth and dilated pupils made Ken's knees soften.

"It'll feel better without it," Daisuke replied.

Ken shook his head. "It's safer with" he insisted. Neither of them had been tested and he didn't want to take any risks. Even if the risk was small.

"Okay." Daisuke reached for the condom and tore open the package. Then he carefully rolled the condom over Ken's penis, stroking it firmly afterwards.

"Daisuke... Ken leaned his head against the ladder. "Didn't you promise me a blow job?"

Daisuke giggled slightly and then licked gently over the glans, let his tongue slide further over the shaft, then back, and finally he took the tip completely into his mouth.

"Ugh..." Ken moaned loudly. It felt so incredibly good as Daisuke sucked on him and took him deeper. Hard to believe it was Daisuke's first time.

Ken's gaze wandered over Daisuke's naked torso and then stopped on Daisuke's bulge for a few seconds.

"Daisuke!" he moaned his name, buried his hands in Daisuke's hair and pulled lightly on it.

Daisuke let go of him and looked up at him breathing heavily.

"Touch yourself while sucking my cock!"

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise, then he opened his own trousers.

"Shit, Ken," he murmured and looked at him lustfully as he gripped his own Penis and pumped hard. "You're so unbelievably sexy when you give me orders..."

Ken bit his lower lip with concern. In his delirium he had simply acted without really thinking about what he was saying. But before he could say anything, Daisuke licked again over the bottom of his tip and then took his penis back into his mouth, sucking desperately.

He could think about it later. Moaning, he buried his hands in Daisuke's hair. His boyfriend looked up to him, his eyes shining with desire and love. Love for him.

Daisuke's name moaning, Ken came into the condom. He had never thought that an orgasm could feel so good. Daisuke broke away from him and Ken dropped to his knees.

"I love you," he declared and then kissed Daisuke furiously, simultaneously sliding his hands over Daisuke's upper body until they gripped his penis.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good," he whispered into Daisuke's ear. Daisuke shivered and Ken pumped his penis in a fast rhythm, just the way he liked it himself.

It didn't take long until Daisuke also reached his climax and came with a sugar-sweet "Ken-chan" in his hand.

Breathing heavily Daisuke leaned against Ken. "Wow."

"Definitely, wow." Ken smiled slightly and then stood up to wipe his hand on a handkerchief and throw the condom into the wastebasket.

"Cuddle?" Daisuke asked and then climbed up on the bunk bed. Ken followed him and soon the two of them were lying side by side in the bed, arms and legs knotted together in such a way that nobody could tell where one of them stopped and the other one started.

"Did it bother you at all?" Ken asked hesitantly as his head lay against Daisuke's chest and he listened to his heartbeat.

"Huh?"

"When I asked you to do it yourself," Ken murmured softly. It had felt so good when Daisuke had kneeled before him and yet the memory of his time as the Kaiser came back and how he had let Daisuke kneel before him once.

Daisuke didn't reply, but slid deeper so that he could look at Ken. His hand gently stroked Ken's cheek.

"It aroused me incredibly, Ken," Daisuke confessed smiling. "You sounded so sexy, I really liked it."

Ken frowned slightly and Daisuke bent over to him, kissing him carefully.

"I did it because I wanted to," Daisuke said and looked at him affectionately. "Not because you told me to. Ken, I know you would never force me to do anything."

Ken sighed and interlocked their fingers. "Okay," he muttered. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't regret it."

"Oh, Ken..." Daisuke smiled slightly. "You make me so happy, how could I regret anything?"

Ken smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He loved him so much. And tomorrow they would look at the first flats together and then move in together. But for now, Ken wanted nothing more than to be in Daisuke's arms.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Daisuke asked and Ken nodded.

"Always."


End file.
